Dishonesty
by Itsukichi
Summary: I know all about them.. I can predict how they will act.. but sometimes there are some of them that different from the other.. That's why I love them.. I love human so much.. But.. I hate you..
1. Greeting

This is my very first fanfiction.. so.. please go easy on me.. :3

and I want to alert you all that this is boyxboy love..

oh.. you don't know how much I love this kind of story #LOL.

So, here we go..

* * *

_**I know all about them..**_

_**I can predict how they will act..**_

_**but sometimes there are some of them that different from the other..**_

_**That's why I love them..**_

_**I love human so much..**_

_**But..**_

_**I hate you..  
**_

"so boring.." Izaya sighed heavily as he walked down the corridor of his school. It's his 5th month at senior high school and he had found that.. he maybe will die soon because of boringness.  
"man, I really really need something interesting.." he mumbled and turned around as he heard someone calling his name.

"Orihara-san.." Shinra, the nerd-looking boy, run down the corridor and stopped in front of Izaya. breath heavily.  
"the.. re.. figh.. this.. bad"

"huh? what are you trying to say? I don't understand.." Izaya chuckled and patted Shinra's back.  
"there.. there.. take a breath.."

Shinra did as told. He take a deep breath and look at the black-haired boy.  
"o.. okay, I'm fine now.."

"good.." Izaya smiled and put his hand back to his side.  
"so? what's wrong?'

"this is bad! terrible!" Shinra yelled. he look panic.

"what?"

"Heiwajima-san is fighting again, and... ahh... this is not good!" Shinra scratched his hair in frustation.

"geez.. could you please calm down?" Izaya sighed.  
"and who is this Heiwajima guy? never heard that name before.." he asked confusely.

"aghh.. no time to explain.. you have to come with me!" He grabbed Izaya's hand and bring that confuse boy to the backyard.

"oy.. wait.." Izaya couldn't resist. He followed Shinra to the backyard.  
"lemme go, Shinra.."

Shinra released Izaya's hand after they arrive at the backyard.  
"look.." He pointed at the blonde-haired boy who just throw a bench to some other boy.

Izaya frowned with the sight.  
[a flying bench?] He looked at the blonde who just throw that bench.  
[what a strength..] He grined.

"Orihara-san.. do something.." Shinra pull Izaya's gakuran.

"what? what do you want me to do? you want me to stop that monster?" He pointed at guy who just grab another bench and was ready to throw it anytime.

"but.. Heiwajima-san will get hurt.." Shinra release his grip on Izaya's gakuran.

"ah.. so his name is Heiwajima?" Izaya smiled and sit on the table which misteriously being there.  
"Shinra, listen.. I don't want to get hurt by stopping that monster, so.. let's just sit and watch, ne?"

Shinra hesitated for a while then nodded. Izaya was right, no one can stop that blonde monster once he start a fight.

Izaya sat calmly and enjoy the fight. He looked at that Heiwajima boy.  
[I don't know that we pet a monster in this school] He smirked.  
[heh, finally I get a new toy..]

"Get lost!" the blonde monster screamed as he threw another bench to some unknown boys who suddenly appear and asked him about this damn thing called revenge. what revenge? why they want to take revenge to him? did he do something that make them angry? ahh... doesn't matter anymore, let's just get rid of them.

"you'll pay for this!" The weird looking boy with lot of piercings on his ear, yelled to the blonde and run away with all of his friends.

"grr.." Shizuo growled then looked at the raven-haired boy who applause cheerfully and a nerd-looking boy at his side.  
"what are you doing here, Shinra.. and.. who's he?" He looked back at the raven.

"ah.. this is.. Izaya Orihara, he's my friend from class 3-1.." Shinra explained.  
"Orihara-san.. this is Shizuo Heiwajima.. my classmate.."

"Shizuo?" Izaya smirked.  
"nice to meet you.. umm.. can I call you Shizu-chan?"

"what?" Shizuo frowned

"isn't it cute? I used to call my dog with that name.." Izaya laughed happily.

"I'm not a dog, you bastard!" Shizuo tighten his grip and flied a punch directly to Izaya's face. That raven dodge it easily.  
"Don't you dodge it!"

Izaya laughed again.  
"you're weird, Shizu-chan.. how can I accept a punch like that?"

"Don't call me with that weird name.." Shizuo growled in anger.

"eeeh? but it's cute.." Izaya smiled.  
"Shizu-chan.. Shizu-chan.." He repeated that name again and again.

"Shut up!" Shizuo lifted his arm, preparing for another punch.

[heh, this is fun..] Izaya smirked as he dodge the second punch.  
[finally, a new toy..]

* * *

Well.. I think that's for chapter one..  
umm.. review?


	2. violence hater

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG..

Izaya smiled widely as he heard the sweet, and cute voice of school bell. The sign which told all the students to hurriedly get out from the hell-like class and went everywhere they want. And that's what izaya will do now.

"time to check my sweet monster.." he mumbled and rose from his chair.

Izaya walked to Shizuo's class and slid the door.  
"Shizu-chaaan.."

A table suddenly flied to the wall right beside that black-haired boy who just entered the room. That boy froze for a few second then looked at the broken table and a angry-looking boy with blonde hair at the other side of the class.  
"... isn't it dangerous to throw a table like that? you'll hurt someone y'know?"

"Shut up and get out from my class you flea!" Shizuo growled angrily.  
"and never come back again!"

"my.. my.." Izaya jumped over the broken table and walked to the angry blonde.  
"are you throwing that table because you knew it's me who come?"

Shizuo frowned because of the question.  
"yeah! so why!"

"my... you are so sweet.." Izaya smiled happily.  
"you can sense my presence and greet my arrival in such a cute way.. " He chuckled a bit and look at the furious caramel eyes of Shizuo.  
"you must be really really love me.."

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched.  
"who the hell is fucking love you, you damned flea!" He grabbed Izaya's collar, ready to smack that cute face of the flea.

"aaa... heeelp.." Izaya covered his face with his sleeve and begged for help with a cute, pitiful voice he made.

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched again once he heard that annoying voice of Izaya.  
"stop using that disgusting voice!" He launched his punch but was stopped by tiny hand of Shinra.

"stop it, Heiwajima-san.." He tried to calm his classmate down.

Izaya smiled and looked at his hero.  
"Shinra.. help me.." He chuckled.

"tch.. let me go, Shinra.." Shizuo tried to let his hand go from Shinra's grip so he can smack that annoying face of Izaya.

"no! and you, Orihara-san.." Shinra looked at Izaya.  
"please stop bothering Heiwajima-san if you don't want to get hurt.."

"whaat? I just come to play.." Izaya pouted.  
"he's the one who brutally throwing a table and grab my collar like this.." He pointed at Shizuo's hand on his collar.  
"so.. it's this violence-lover fault.."

"It's because of you and your annoying presence, damn flea!" He let go of Izaya and sat on his chair.  
"and I hate violence.."

Izaya laughed hard because of Shizuo's last sentence.  
"what? you said you hate violence? haha.. you must be kidding me.." he wrapped his hand on his stomach, still laughing so hard.

Shizuo didn't bother to make a response at Izaya's reaction. He looked outside the window.

Izaya looked at Shizuo in curious eyes.  
"there's no way a monster like you can hate violence.."

"shut up! I said I hate it so that's how it is!" Shizuo growled.

Izaya frowned.  
"nah.. I don't believe it.." He grinned.

"Orihara-san, please.. don't make Heiwajima-san angry again.." Shinra stood between them.  
"and it's true that Heiwajima-san hates violence.. so please don't make him do something he hate.."

"oh Shinra.. come on.. how come a monster like that can hate violence.. it's their hobby.." Izaya smirked then shut his mouth as he looked at Shizuo who silently gazed outside the window. That blonde look somehow.. sad.. did a monster can feel that kind of feeling?

"Orihara-san.. please stop!" Shinra started to feel angry with Izaya.

"haha.. okay.. calm down.." Izaya patted Shinra's shoulder.  
"but... a monster like you can hate violence.. I bet there must be something behind it, am I right, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo looked at Izaya from the corner of his eyes.  
"could you please just die so you can stop asking more question?"

"aw... that's hurt.." Izaya chuckled.  
"I just want to know more about you.. we are friend right?"

"you are not my friend.. and never will be.." Shizuo sighed as he looked back at the window.

"that hurt me again.."

"like I care!" Shizuo growled in frustation.  
"get lost!"

"Orihara-san.. let's just get out from here, okay?" Shinra pushed the taller boy out of the class.

"he.. hey.. I'm still curious.." Izaya pouted and looked at Shinra.  
"Shinra say.. is it really true that Shizu-chan hates violence?"

"it is.." the glasses boy nodded.

"heh, weird.. I thought all strong people like violence.. it makes them feel like.. they can dominate the world by defeat the other.." He said as he punched the air.

Shinra sighed.  
"not all people are like that, Orihara-san.. they have their own way to think and act.."

Izaya kept silent for a while and smiled to Shinra.  
"yeah.. you're right.. so.. why my Shizu-chan hates violence?"

Shinra looked at Izaya from the back of his glasses.  
"I'm not telling you.."

"huh? why?"

"because you'll just mock him if you know it.." he answered.

"geez.. I'm not that rude.." Izaya scratch the back side of his hair.

"still.. I'm not telling.. go back to your class.. the bell has rang.." He said as he shut the door close.

Izaya stood in front of that door for a while. Making another student can't go in.  
[damn, it really makes me curious..] He sighed and grinned.  
[never mind... I can find it out myself..]

* * *

and this is the chapter 2..  
gotta fight for the next chapter..  
and pleaseee.. give me a review so I can move on... QwQ


End file.
